Alisa Adams
Alisa Adams is a scientist at the Gotham City S.T.A.R. Labs. She started out as Henry Simmons's assistant, but got fired by Ivy, but soon got her job back as Ivy's assistant. History ''Gotham City Sirens'' In Gotham City Sirens #11, in S.T.A.R. Labs, Ivy, going by Dr. Paula Irving, is at her first day of work as the Director of Biochemical Research. She decides to fire the man and his assistant who are directly lower of her in terms of power, in order to make a point, so that people fear and respect her. She then goes into a lab with a bunch of plants, to do god knows what. Ivy is called into a lab to help out with a problem, she’s soon trapped in a tube that dehydrates plants. Turns out the doctor’s assistant, Alisa Adams, who she fired, did some researching on Paula Irving, to find nothing to back up the fact that she even exists. Being that she’s a woman, she put the pieces together, and finds out that it's Poison Ivy. So, she starts dehydrating Ivy. In Gotham City Sirens #12, Harley is worried about Ivy, who hasn’t come back from her first day of work. As they are going back to their house, Selina tells Harley that Ivy is probably fine, and that she was looking for info on her sister. Meanwhile, we see Ivy, who was trapped, and dehydrated by a woman she fired at S.T.A.R. Labs. Ivy tries to bargin with the woman, but to no positive result. But, Ivy has a trump card, and pulls out a small vine that was in her pocket, uses it to break her containment bubble, rehydrate herself, and capture the woman who had captured her. In Gotham City Sirens #14, In S.T.A.R labs, Ivy and her now assistant Ms. Adams are looking over the damage caused by Ivy when Adams attempted to dehydrate her. Ivy convinces the man that the damage was caused by a malfunction, and he won’t question it any further. She and Ms. Adams leave. Back in Ivy’s office, Adams asks why Ivy is actually there, and after some light threats, Ivy eventually tells her why she came to STAR labs. She’s after a solution formulated by the Doctor she had previously fired, a solution that could cause a forest to grow overnight. Ivy is interested in it, due to the fact that she can’t even cause plants to grow that fast. Adams eventually tells her that the product was scrapped, because it didn’t work and caused some unnatural results. Ivy asks just what happens, and Adams tells her the results are down in the lower levels of the building. In the depths of STAR labs, Ivy looks at the results of what happened to the plants. They turned into monster plants that even Ivy can’t communicate with. Adams shows Ivy a body in a the morgue that is of a guy who has plants for hair. He was an alien who crash landed on the planet, known as The Alstairean. Ivy begins to communicate with the dead plant-man somehow and sees his story. He was originally a scout for an invasion, but the crash screwed that all up, leaving him to live with humans for a month. Eventually he found Dr. Simmons and offered to help him, if Simmons helped him contact his home. The alien actually intended to contact his home to signal the invasion, but Dr. Simmons wasn’t too benevolent either, and saw the alien as a tool, dehydrating him, so he could be used to create new substances. By communicating with the alien plant corpse, Ivy gets taken control of, and begins to transport the corpse to water. Selina and Harley eventually come across her, and Ivy attacks Harley after she approaches. Ivy puts the body into the water which revives the alien, and they both leave the lab, covering the streets of Gotham in vines. Ms. Adams comes across Selnia and Harley and informs them of everything, leading them to weapons that look like flame throwers, but are actually filled with a sort of pesticide to kill the alien. In Gotham City Sirens #15, Harley and Selina are in Robinson Park where Ivy and Alstairean have set up base. They start burning out of everything, Ivy and Alstairean have set up. Ivy and Alstairean are elsewhere, and she tells him how she came to be.Yet, hearing her babies in peril, Ivy goes to save her plants. Ivy fights Harley and Selina and almost kills them. Harley tries to reason with Ivy saying she’s being used just the way Joker used her, and reminded Ivy of when they first became friends. Ivy seems not to care, and tells her that she’ll put fresh flowers on her grave. Ivy and Alstairean talk about her becoming her Queen. They kiss, and then Ivy kills him, saying she was used like this before, and she will never again be used. S.T.A.R Labs comes, and Ivy, as Doctor Irving blames the whole mess on Selina and Harley. After the problem was solved, Alisa promises to keep Poison Ivy's secret. Ivy threatens her very life as a means of motivation towards Alisa. Alisa is a single mother of a young girl so her new lifestyle could ruin not just her life but the life of her daughter. Category:Allies